Ariel Highschool
by Theskieslimit
Summary: Bubbles goes to a new school (Ariel highschool) Gets to start fresh. She will get new friends, New enemies, And new love? READ AND FIND OUT (sorta of a monster fic.)
1. New life

Hello lovely ladies and lads C;

This is my 1st real story :D

SONGFIC!

ENJOY!

R/R

**BUBBLES POV**

"Ill miss you guys so much." I said.

"Me to Blue." My friend Robin said on the brink of tears.

"I cant believe this is your last day at our school!" Robin said sobbing.

"I know we had so much fun together. Like with tommy and spray panting his junk red. Haha and Telling off the hags from hell."

"Bahaha I know right." Bunny said laughing.

"Speak of the devil." Robin sais annoyingly.

As I turned around I see the hags from hell Princess with her ugly fire engine red hair in two puffballs. Shes wearing a black crop top with gold lettering 'Princess' on it. Black spandex booty shorts, and gold pumps. Kat with her stringy blond hair that's to her ears. She wearing the same thing as princess accept she has her name on her crop top. And Britney with her curly nappy black hair. She wearing the same thing as princess except her name is on her crop top.

"What do you bitches want." Robin sais

"We want your fat asses to get out the way." Kat sais

"Bitch don't talk to my friend like that!" Robin yelled

"I just did bitch what are you going to do about it?" Kat questioned

"Ima Beat your ugly ass straight down to hell to where u came from hags from hell." Robin Challenged.

I just started dying of laughter

''What's so funny blue slut?!" Princess screeched.

"Your face." I said plainly. She had that one coming.

"Oh bitch you better shut the fuck up before I make you, you wanna be Justin bieber" She said. What?

Now she did it. I started to think of something other to do than bash her face in until I had a plan. I looked at bunny and robin and they looked at me back catching my drift.

**Wings: Little Mix**

**Bubbles and Bunny: Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And if they give you shh...**  
**Then they can walk on by**

We were singing right in their faces then we started pushing them back. Robin started doing a back flips and spins making look way cool.

**Robin: My feet, feet can't touch the ground**  
**And I can't hear a sound**  
**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

I started to make my arms into an airplane than I "Accidentally" Smacked princess in the face. Oops hehe.

**Bubbles: Walk, walk on over there**  
**'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

We started to get a crowd and people started to dance with us

**All: Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

We kept pushing them until we saw the waterfall we all saw it and started smirking.

**All: Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**Robin: I'm firing up on that runway**  
**I know we're gonna get there someday**  
**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**Bubbles: ****Talk, talk turns into air**  
**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**All: Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**Robin: ****I don't need no one saying**

**Bubbles and Bunny: hey, hey, hey, hey**  
** Bunny: I don't hear no one saying**

**Robin and Bubbles: hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Bubbles: You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking**

**Robin and Bunny:**** BOY'D**

**Bunny: You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking **

**Bubbles and Robin: BOY'D**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**

Now we were in reach of the water fountain and we pushed them in!

**Bubbles and Robin: They're just like water off m****y wings**

**All: Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

We ended strong and powerful and we had fun too.

"You whores!" They all said in unison.

"Well we got to go hags from hell seeya!" I said and we all ran off.

**5:00PM**

"Well that's the last of everything." I said as I packed up the last box of clothes. Were moving from California to Florida, and it sucks because im not going to see my friends we do have Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, Myspace, Vine, And Aol so I think we are going to be ok.

"Bubbles plane is leaving in a half hour!" My dad said.

"Im coming!" I yelled and dashed down the stairs to our car.

"Are you ready Bubbles?" My mom sais warmly.

"I guess."

After that were on the road to the arport. Im going to miss my friends. Im going to miss my home. Im going tot miss the hags from hell a little, but im starting a new at my new school, my new home, and some new friends in Miami Florida. Miami here I come!


	2. Green eyes?

CHAPTA TWO IS HERE!

ENJOY!

R/R

**BUBBLES POV**

I stopped to our aunts house too get my little brother Brock. He's seven with brown hair and blue eyes. Then we got some of the stuff at their house. Brock was trying to balance a soccer ball on his head while my parents were on the brink of tears.

I got out of my car to walk towards them.

"Great, now that your here we can get this pony going! Brock who are you going with.?" My dad said.

"Bubbles.'' He said as he got into my car. After that I got in my car and put my seatbelt on. I looked back at my aunts house. My old life. My old memories. One last time before I puled out and drove away to the airport.

We were flying in first class and I think its my dads way on making things right.

I took out my iPod. I had _8.394 _songs to choose from. I scrolled through and picked sara bareilles brave

_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down_  
_By the enemy_  
_Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_  
_Bow down to the mighty_  
_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_  
_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_  
_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Innocence, your history of silence_  
_Won't do you any good_  
_Did you think it would?_  
_Let your words be anything but empty_  
_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_

I looked around when I stopped singing and a lady fight attendant was standing next to me.

"Wow you sing so beautifully." She said. "Sorry but do you want anything?" She asked.

"No, im fine, thanks though." I said. I put my ear plugs back in and drowned in the music. Its not the first time I've been told that I've had a good voice. I just kind of ignore the compliments sometimes.

Then Brock tapped my arm. I opened my eyes and Brock was waiting for me to take off my earplugs.

"What?" I said.

"Do you wanna know what happen with Kenny today?" He said.

"What?" I asked

" I walked up to him and said "Your lucky that im moving because I would have given you swirlys for the rest of the school year."

I looked at him. It must be hard for him because our biological fathered died when he was only 6 years old. I know it was only 2 years ago but I can still see some of the pain in his eyes.

"And then Barbara kissed me and I walked to the car.''

Wow I think I missed the whole story because all I could say was "Nice" and smile. After that I put my earplugs back in and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Bubbles, wake up." Brock said as he shook my arm.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"Were in Miami, come on and grab your luggage!" I grabbed my luggage and walked with my mom and father off the airplane.

"Mom what about the cars?" Brock said.

"Your father will get them later."

I got in a taxi with Brock and our mom and our dad took the other.

Brocks eyes were as wide as saucers, so were mine. Miami looks so much different than from our home in California.

We passed a really huge park with people running thought it. I thought id do the same.

Id used to run all the time back home in California with my old used iPod.

We opened into a gated community and my jaw dropped to the floor. The houses in the neiborhood were huge! Our old house can fit on those front yards alone!

The cabbie stopped in front of a huge house. We got out of the taxi and started walking out to the front yard.

"So what do you think?" My dad said.

We were all in shock. It was a huge two story house with a front yard the size of a baseball field!

"ITS HUMONGEOUSE!" Brock said.

"Dad do you have the key?" I said.

"Yup in my hand." He said as he unlocked the door.

Brock bolted up the stairs while the rest of us dropped the bags. Then I ran up the stairs.

I walked into the room closest to the stairs and slowly walked inside.

The room was really small; didn't expect that from a huge house.

I walked towards a couple doors that I thought it would be a storage space but boy I was wrong. Before I was in the closet but now im in a really big room with French doors to a balcony, a walk in closet, and my own bathroom.

"Wow Bubbles, your room is nice." Brock said "It looks like mine but I don't have a balcony, or a closet siting room thingy."

"Yep, Did mom and Dad leave yet?" I said as I walked out my room down the stairs.

"Yeah they said they would be home soon like 10 minutes." Brock said as I brought my bags up to my room again.

I changes into a blue tank top, black basketball shorts, and running shoes. I put my blond hair into a bun and secured my iPod on my arm. hen I waited for my dad to come back with my car.

* * *

They didn't take that much time. They came back in five minutes after I was finished getting ready. I told them I would be home in a couple of hours and then I left.

I climbed into my car and turned n the radio which I always do first. Then I put my seatbelt on and drove away.

he only thing I found on the radio was commercials which annoyed me, so I put in an Imagine dragons CD and I started listing.

I made it to the park in good time. I parked my car and started going where the other people were running earlier.

I picked lil wayne to listen to. I just love running with him in my ears.

I ran past a lot of people. faces came and went and before long I wasn't even on the path anymore. branches continued to hit me in the face but then I saw a gap in two trees and cut through that way.

I ran through almost knocking three people over. Two guys and a girl. The girl had brown hair pulled back into a French braid and she had a green tee shirt and shorts. One guy had his hair out and crazy. He was wearing purple shorts with a white tank the last one was beyond breath taking. He had black hair spiked with forest green eyes. He had on a black tee shirt with green basketball shorts and white high-tops.

I managed to turn the last second before hitting them. The green eyed on e gave me a dazzling smile before a fourth on showed up and it was a girl.

She walked up to the green eyed one and gave him a sloppy kiss while the rest groaned.

I managed to find my way back. I got into my car and then I saw the green eyed boy again. He looked at me and gave me that nice smile before I drove off.

* * *

I got home and went into my room. My bed was there so I plopped on it.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Robin.

"So how is the new house?" She said.

"Beyond breath taking and its really big. Like seaside gym big."

"So, anyone interesting?" She asked.

"Well its my first day but I still saw a cute guy with green eyes."

"A cute guy o wow!" She yelled.

"Yeah" I yawned. "Can I call u tomorrow im really sleepy."

"Ok" she said

"Tell the girls I said hi, ok, bye!"

"Bye bubs! We miss u already!"

I smiled and hung up the phone. I turned on the radio and instantly started drifting off to sleep.

Dreaming about the boy with green eyes.


End file.
